The present invention relates to an airbag device that, when a shock is applied to a vehicle due to a collision or the like, protects a passenger from the shock by deploying and inflating an airbag at a place close to the passenger sitting on a vehicular seat.
An airbag device including a gas generator and an airbag is efficient as a device that, when a shock is applied to a vehicle due to a collision or the like, protects a passenger from the shock.
For example, in an airbag device disclosed in Patent Document 1, a gas generator is used which extends along an axis line and includes: an inflator having one end portion, to which a connected part to which a harness is to be connected is provided; and a cylindrical retainer configured to cover the inflator. Also, an airbag is used which includes: a bag main body having an insertion opening and configured to deployed and inflated by an inflation gas to be supplied from the inflator of the gas generator inserted through the insertion opening; and a tongue piece formed at the bag main body and configured to cover the insertion opening.
In the airbag device, when mounting the gas generator and the harness to the airbag, the retainer is inserted in the insertion opening. A bolt protruding from the retainer is inserted in the bag main body, so that the retainer is engaged to the bag main body. Then, the inflator is inserted in the retainer from an outside of the bag main body. In this state, the connected part is exposed to the outside of the bag main body. Then, the insertion opening is covered by the tongue piece. At this time, the connected part is inserted in a hole formed in the tongue piece. Also, the tongue piece is inserted in the bag main body and is engaged to the bolt exposed from the bag main body. The harness is connected to the connected part through the hole of the tongue piece from the outside of the airbag.
In the meantime, before the insertion opening is covered by the tongue piece, the harness may be connected to the connected part through the hole of the tongue piece.
Then, the bolt is inserted in a vehicle body (a seat frame and the like), and a nut is fastened to the bolt, so that the gas generator is mounted to the vehicle body together with the airbag.
According to the above airbag device, it is possible to suppress the inflation gas supplied from the inflator from being leaked to the outside of the airbag through the insertion opening by the tongue piece.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2005-104176
In Patent Document 1, since the insertion opening is covered by the tongue piece, it is possible to suppress the leakage of the inflation gas but it is necessary to perform an operation of inserting the connected part and the harness into the hole of the tongue piece, which lowers mounting operability.
The present invention has been made in view of the above situations, and an object thereof is to provide an airbag device capable of improving mounting operability while suppressing leakage of an inflation gas to an outside of an airbag.